


Mission Complete

by YourQueenHasArrived



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourQueenHasArrived/pseuds/YourQueenHasArrived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Non-hunting Sons and Father AU//<br/>You are best friends with Sam. You and Sam become parts of each other's family, therefore are always visiting each other. Meanwhile, Dean and a long-term girlfriend break up, leaving him abnormally distant. Being the good person you are, you attempt to cheer him up. Dean finds you very useful in this case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a nice little one-shot I wrote. There'll probably be a lot of these as I try to break down the writer's block in order to finish "Bite Me."
> 
> I'll also be taking requests for one-shots n stuff.

"Dad! Dean, (Name) is here!" Sam called as he opened the door for you. "Hello!" you called out. You heard John (he insisted you stopped calling him Mr. Winchester) grunt a greeting from the living room. No response from Dean. Sam seemed to notice this too and looked at you. "Excuse Dean. Him and Susie just broke up. He's upset," Sam explained. You nodded with a smile. "Its understandable. No worries, Sam."

"Yes!" You exclaimed as your ball rolled into the pocket. You and Sam were playing pool in the basement and while you weren't winning, you were improving. Sam chuckled and held up his hands. "Alright, I was wrong. You are doing much better than I am giving you credit for," he said, then took a swig from his rootbeer bottle. "Thank you," you said and held your head high. Sam laughed again.  
Someone cleared their throat and you looked to the doorway. "Hey, (Name)," Dean said. "Heyo, Dean-o," you replied with a smile. Dean's mouth twitched upward. This made you happy, as you wanted to make him feel better.  
"Dad was wondering if she was gonna stay for dinner." he said, leaning against the doorframe. "I can if you're not trying to get rid of me anytime soon," you looked at Sam with a smile. Sam chuckled, but Dean just forced a smile. You noticed and your smile faltered for a second.  
"She's staying," Sam decided for you. Dean nodded then left. You and Sam went back to your game. 

 

"Hey, Sam?" you said quietly while it was his turn. He paused and looked up at you. "Do you think we should do something for Dean?"  
Sam furrowed his brow as he put his focus back on the game. He hit the ball before replying, "I suppose we could. What do you have in mind?"  
"I dunno. Just something to cheer him up. He doesn't seem like himself. He'd be down here with us, making fun of how bad I am at this game, if anything," you spun the stick in your hands. Sam agreed. Suddenly, an idea smacked you across the head. "We could bake him pies!" You almost yelled. Sam's eyes lit up. "Oh, he would love that."  
"I know! That's why we're gonna do it!" You said excitedly, "Okay, okay. We'll get blueberries, strawberries, cherries, and apples. We could make like mini pies with each fruit and stuff. You know I make a mean fruit compote."  
"No part of that I can disagree with. We'll go to the store tomorrow afternoon," Sam said. You squealed. The plan was in place. Operation "Make Dean Happy Again" was in action. 

••••• 

 

The next day, you and Sam got all the ingredients to make your pies. You just had to make sure Dean didn't come downstairs until the time was right.  
You ran upstairs and knocked on Dean's door. He opened the door aggressively. "Yes?" he said tiredly.  
Your heart sunk slightly at the sight of him. "Don't come downstairs until I tell you to!" You tried to sound authoritative. He raised an eyebrow. "Mind telling me why?" he asked. "Yes, I do, so don't do it," you retorted with a hand on your hip.  
Something flickered in Dean's eye as he leaned in eerily close. "I don't like being told what to do." Your eyes widened and you felt you cheeks get hot. "W-well deal with it 'cause (full name) is telling you what to do!" Your voice was shaky, and it didn't go unnoticed by Dean. His smile was almost predator-like. Dean tilted his head forward, then Sam suddenly called you from the kitchen. He didn't seem to care and continued to make his move, but you stepped back.  
"I have to go," you began, "Don't come downstairs!" With that, you rushed down to the kitchen, leaving Dean with a smirk on his face. 

 

When the pies were done and cooled, you called Dean from the bottom of the stairs. He sauntered into the room, sneaking a wink at you before he looked around. You blushed, but shook it off quickly. There was cheering up to do.  
You and Sam stepped apart to reveal the pies awaiting Dean's approval. "Ta-da!" You both said in unison, striking out jazz hands to display the baked goods. You both looked to Dean, who stood there with a huge grin on his face.  
"Guys," he said then searched for words to say. He shrugged with a smile, defeated. "We know. You're welcome," Sam said jokingly.  
You were all smiling hard at each other, the joy kind of overwhelming. "Well," you said, "try them?"  
Dean didn't have to be told twice. He happily took a slice from each tin. You and Sam watched him closely as his took his first (and rather large) bite of the cherry pie. His eyes fluttered closed as he chewed.  
"Oh, yeah. That hits the spot," Dean said with a mouth still full of pie. You squealed and high-fived Sam. 

 

Soon, Dean had eaten all four slices, which he enjoyed thoroughly. "Thank you, both of you, so much. This was really thoughtful of you two," Dean said as he wiped his mouth. "It was no biggie. You should really thank (Name). It was her idea," Same replied, patting you on the back. "No, no. Sam, you were a part of this too. Give yourself credit," you said bashfully. Dean's eyes met yours and you blushed even more. "Group hug!" Sam exclaimed and brought the both of you in. You all laughed and almost toppled over. 

 

Friday that week, you were waiting for Sam to pick you up so you, him, and Jess could go see a movie together. You didn't really have a problem being a third-wheel, considering you were good friends with Jess and loved that she made Sam so happy.  
As you were putting on some (lipgloss/lipstick) at the mirror near the door, a car honked outside. You quickly shoved the tube inside your bag and rushed out the door. Instead of Sam's Honda, you saw Dean's Impala waiting outside.  
You slipped inside the car and buckled your seatbelt (safety first, guys) while you greeted Dean. "Jess was late getting ready so Sam asked if I could pick you up," He explained. "No worries. Thank you," you said. Dean nodded and his hands reached for wheel, but he stopped. You looked up at him.  
Your eyes met and he leaned over. "I just wanted to thank you for cheering me up, if you don't mind," he said quietly, his lips inches away from yours. "Not at all," you replied, equally quiet.  
Dean closed the space between you two and soon enough you were both melting into a kiss that was needed, despite being unaware of it. Dean grinned as you both pulled away. "I think that cheered me up a lot more than the pies did." 

You didn't doubt it for a second.


End file.
